1. Field
The present invention is directed to a phone and more particularly to a phone having a keypad that provides for ease of use for the visually impaired.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of portable phones has increased greatly over the last several years. Most mobile phones that have been manufactured use a fairly common layout. They typically come in either a clamshell or “candy bar” chassis layout with a small rectangular screen at the top and an array of keypad buttons beneath the screen. The keypad buttons are typically arranged in a four by three grid. For example, the numbers 1, 2, and 3 across the top row, the numbers 4, 5, and 6 across the second row, beneath the first row, the numbers 7, 8, and 9 in the third row beneath the second row, and the *, 0, # across the fourth row beneath the third row.
Over the years, mobile phones have become increasingly smaller in size, with smaller keypads and smaller displays. As the phones have become smaller in size, the keypads and displays have also become smaller in size. Even for individuals having perfect vision, it is sometimes difficult to see and to manipulate the keypad, and to see the characters on the display. For individuals having impaired eyesight, or who are farsighted, or even legally blind, it is even more difficult to see and manipulate the keypad, and view the display. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mobile phone that is more easy to use for individuals having impaired vision, farsightedness, or who are legally blind.
FIG. 1A shows a top view of such a prior art mobile phone 10 having a “candy bar” chassis configuration and a conventional layout of the display screen 12 and keypad 14. FIG. 1B shows a top view of another such prior art mobile phone 20 having a clamshell chassis and a conventional layout of the display screen 22 and keypad 24. Mobile phones 10 and 20 each have a small rectangular display screen 12, 22 at the top and an array of keypad buttons 16, 26 beneath the screen. The keypad buttons 16, 26 are arranged in a four by three grid. Thus, the numbers 1, 2, and 3 are across the top row, the numbers 4, 5, and 6 are across the second row, beneath the first row, the numbers 7, 8, and 9 are in the third row beneath the second row, and the characters *, 0, # are across the fourth row beneath the third row.